


Little One

by kim_jignog



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_jignog/pseuds/kim_jignog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin's being bad, and Kyungsoo's having none of it. Deep down, Jongin knows that this is the reaction he wanted from his Daddy all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little One

**Author's Note:**

> i'll see you all in hell

Kyungsoo sighs as he finally stands in front of Jongin’s and his shared apartment, pulling his keys from his pocket and unlocking the door with weary hands. He really dropped the ball at work today. He did his best in the final day of court that morning, but the jury wasn’t giving him a “not guilty” verdict for effort alone. He’s exhausted and rather disappointed in himself, but the knowledge that his happy place is waiting just beyond the door is enough to make him pick up his heels as he crosses the threshold.

As Kyungsoo had expected, Jongin is asleep on the couch, obviously having attempted to wait up for him despite his 11:00 bedtime. It’s well past eleven now, but Kyungsoo knows he won’t be punishing his baby boy for this particular offense. Jongin is curled up with his favorite stuffed penguin, the peaceful expression gracing his features eliciting a fond smile from the elder. Kyungsoo sets his briefcase down beside the door before turning off the television, silencing the late night talk show that had been filing the otherwise silent air, and moving to carefully lift the younger’s sleeping form from the sofa.

Jongin stirs, being the lighter sleeper between the two of them, and squints up at his boyfriend with sleepy eyes.

“What time is it…”

“Almost midnight, baby,” comes Kyungsoo’s soft reply as he carries Jongin to the bedroom. “You should have been in bed by now.”

“Sorry Daddy…” mumbles Jongin, not sounding very sorry at all as he buries his face in Kyungsoo’s strong chest and inhales the familiar scent of his cologne. “Was worried…”

Kyungsoo feels a tug of guilt in his chest. The last thing he ever wants to do is upset Jongin. He presses a tender kiss to the younger’s forehead, carefully placing him in their bed before undressing himself and sliding in beside him.

“I’m sorry baby… it wasn’t a good day; I couldn’t get away until I had cleaned up some of the mess I made in court this morning…”

Little Jongin hums softly and continues to cling to him, but Kyungsoo can tell by the nearly imperceptible shift in his shoulders that 20-year-old Jongin is listening intently and is also disheartened by the bad news.

“I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow, okay?”

Jongin nods, letting his eyes close once again. “I love you, Kyungsoo. No matter what.”

Kyungsoo feels as if a weight had been lifted from his chest upon hearing the words, and he smiles into the darkness. Despite the fact that he is the dominant one in their relationship, Kyungsoo thinks that Jongin takes care of him just as much as he takes care of Jongin.

“I love you too, prince. Get some sleep for me?”

Jongin nods sleepily in response, slipping back into unconsciousness within minutes. The familiar sound of the blonde’s breathing has Kyungsoo easily drifting off soon after.

 

Kyungsoo wakes the next morning to the sound of poppy girl group songs filling the apartment. Jongin’s voice floats from the kitchen with the music, loud and off-key, and Kyungsoo beams at the sound. Lifting himself from the bed and donning his glasses, he follows the sound and joins Jongin in his private karaoke session.

Jongin jumps and looks up from the pancake he had been cooking at the sound of his daddy’s smooth singing voice joining his own, and the smile that splits his face is enough to make Kyungsoo’s heart skip a beat. Kyungsoo is an R&B fan, but over the years, he’s come to know Jongin’s favorite pop tunes like the back of his hand. Jongin continues to sing as he cooks, clad in the wrinkled dress shirt Kyungsoo had discarded the night before and the baby pink boxer shorts Kyungsoo had bought him for his last birthday. The elder delivers a playful slap to Jongin’s ass when the younger’s shirt rides up, eliciting a startled squeal and nearly causing the blonde to drop the plate for which he had been reaching. Breakfast is ready fifteen minutes later, and Jongin and Kyungsoo can hardly stop laughing at each other’s antics long enough to eat it.

“Daddy,” Jongin starts, causing Kyungsoo to glance up at the sudden use of the name. Jongin typically addresses Kyungsoo by his name when he’s not in little space, but exceptions are not uncommon (especially when Jongin is trying to get his way; he knows Kyungsoo’s weaknesses). Kyungsoo can tell by the childlike innocence and adoration in the younger’s eyes that this is not one of those exceptions.

“What is it, baby?”

“I want to go to the park today.”

Kyungsoo arches a thick brow. “Is that how you ask?”

Jongin huffs, rolling his eyes in the way that vexes Kyungsoo to no end. “ _Can_ we go to the park?”

Kyungsoo sets his fork down, looking Jongin in the eye. “Where on earth are your manners, little one? Ask properly and I’ll consider it.”

Jongin reconsiders at the authoritative note in Kyungsoo’s tone. With a heavy sigh, he relents, “Can we please go to the park today, Daddy? I really want to play on the swings.”

Kyungsoo smiles and finishes his orange juice. “Of course. Right after Daddy takes a shower, okay?”

Jongin seems displeased with this answer. “Can’t we go now?” he whines. “I don’t wanna wait.”

“I said after I shower, Jongin.” Kyungsoo rises to his feet, his chair scraping against the linoleum with the movement. “Be a good boy and do the dishes while you wait.”

Jongin groans. “Nooooo, fuck the dishes!”

He sees the dangerous flash in Kyungsoo’s eyes, but this time, he doesn’t back down.

“What did you just say, little one?”

Jongin crosses his arms petulantly and meets Kyungsoo’s intimidating gaze. “Fuck the dishes. I want to go to the swings.”

Kyungsoo grits his teeth, his shower long forgotten. “You have one more chance to correct your language before I’m giving you a lashing, Jongin-ah.”

Stubborn as ever, Jongin bravely lifts his chin without breaking eye contact. “ _Fuck_ _them_.”

Before he can react, he’s being hauled out of his seat and finds himself bent over the breakfast table. Kyungsoo is seething. He walks away for a moment to fetch a wooden spoon from the kitchen, giving Jongin the opportunity to get up and run. Kyungsoo is quick after him, catching the younger by the back of his underwear and forcing him back down over the table.

“No!” Jongin screeches, fighting against the elder as best he can. “Stop, I don’t wanna!”

Kyungsoo scowls and pins Jongin’s wrists down against the mahogany with one hand. “You will. You’re acting like a little brat.”

Jongin whines and wriggles as if he’s still trying to get away, and though his safe word rings in his ears, he knows deep down that he deserves whatever he has coming. If there’s one thing Daddy hates, it’s being talked back to.

His boxer shorts disappear and are replaced by Kyungsoo’s firm grip on his ass. “You know I don’t like doing this.” His daddy’s voice is low and calm, and it makes Jongin tremble in anticipation and fear. The first crack of the spoon has Jongin crying out, tears welling up and threatening to spill. The second and third spankings come in quick succession after that. “You were being so good this morning, why are you acting up now?”

“I-I wasn’t!” Jongin insists, slender fingers seeking purchase on the smooth wood top and finding none, “You’re being mean!”

“I’m being mean?” Kyungsoo spanks him harder than before and watches the way Jongin gasps and writhes. “I don’t ask for much Jongin, all I ask is that you follow our rules,” _Smack_. “And that you listen to Daddy when he makes a reasonable request. Is that mean?”

It’s not. Jongin knows it’s not. Kyungsoo does everything for him. Kyungsoo never hesitates to get on the floor to color with him, never complains about watching Sailor Moon with him, never lets him go to sleep without telling him how important he is. On days when adult Jongin’s dance career is more of a burden than a joy, Kyungsoo becomes Jongin’s safe place, where he can just be little and forget it all. He’s funny, gentle, and a brilliant attorney, and Jongin is constantly overcome with how in love with this man he really is.

“I’m s-sorry D-Daddy…” Jongin finally sobs out. He really is. He hadn’t been thinking about Daddy’s rules and the consequences for breaking them when he was being bad. Kyungsoo hears him but doesn’t cease, gently rubbing his hand over the bright red blotches blossoming over Jongin’s skin before delivering another harsh smack.

“For?” _Smack_.

Jongin shouts, tears spilling down his cheeks at the sharp pain. “C-cursing! And n-not listening to Daddy and b-being bad!”

Jongin’s legs are quaking with the effort of supporting himself, and Kyungsoo runs a hand through his inky bedhead. He’s only delivered eleven lashings so far, but the spoon he’s using stings far worse than his hand would. He drops the spoon on the table and pulls Jongin back by his shoulder until he falls on his butt on the floor, whimpering at the tenderness and looking up at Kyungsoo with eyes so teary and innocent that Kyungsoo almost feels bad for what he’s about to do.

Jongin watches as Kyungsoo pulls his cock out of his boxers, giving himself a slow, firm stroke. He already has the beginnings of an erection from seeing Jongin spread out on the table for him. Jongin forgets the pain in his buttocks, mouth watering at the sight.

“Open up.”

Jongin lifts himself to his knees and quickly shuffles closer, looking up at Kyungsoo and opening his mouth. This punishment isn’t nearly as harsh and Kyungsoo knows it; Jongin would voluntarily choke himself on his cock any day. Kyungsoo isn’t a sadist, however, and only delivers physical punishments in order to keep Jongin in line.

Jongin wouldn’t have it any other way.

Kyungsoo thrusts in, groaning at the way Jongin’s lips eagerly close around his length and suck. Tangling his fingers in Jongin’s bleached blond hair, he allows his little one to have control for a brief moment before griping the strands and pushing in deeper. Jongin jerks involuntarily at the sudden sensation of Kyungsoo’s cock hitting the back of his throat, but wills himself to relax, obediently resting his hands on the tops of his thighs and allowing his Daddy to fuck his mouth as he pleased. Kyungsoo has to remind himself more than once that he is supposed to be punishing Jongin. He thrusts more roughly and tears well up again in Jongin’s eyes, but he wants to be a good boy for Daddy so he takes it without complaint, sucking to the best of his ability and laving his tongue over the underside of Kyungsoo’s rapidly swelling cock.

Jongin looks prettiest like this, Kyungsoo thinks, on the floor with his cheeks tinted pink, lips swollen and shiny with spit, and with Kyungsoo’s shirt hanging loosely off his arms. He groans when Jongin’s teeth scrape gently, tightening his grip on the younger boy’s hair and forcing his jaw open wider with his free hand. The air is peppered with soft whimpers from the blonde, murmured _good_ _boy’s_ and _show_ _Daddy_ _how_ _sorry_ _you_ _are’s_ , accompanied by the slick sound of Jongin’s mouth on Kyungsoo’s cock as the elder releases his hair with a low “ _now_ _make_ _it_ _up_ _to_ _me_.”

Jongin begins to suck in earnest, having more or less learned his lesson from the residing ache in his jaw and on his ass, using his new freedom to slowly pull off his daddy’s cock and move his mouth down to his balls. He wants to squeal in delight when he makes his daddy moan, Kyungsoo gripping the edge of the table as he stares down into his little’s excited chocolate eyes, Jongin slowly licking back up to the tip in the way he knows drives Kyungsoo crazy.

A few minutes later, Kyungsoo gently pushes Jongin’s head away, smiling at the distressed sound that comes from the younger’s throat.

“D-daddy…”

“No cummies kitten, you haven’t earned it.”

Jongin looks as if he could cry.

“But Daddyyyy…”

“No whining. Do you want Daddy to play with you or not?”

Jongin hushes quickly, eyes going wide as his head quickly bobs up and down. Kyungsoo smiles fondly and offers Jongin a hand, which the younger gratefully accepts as he gets to his feet. One of Jongin’s favorite things about his daddy is how quick Kyungsoo is to forgive him after he’s been bad. Despite the obvious love and affection in Kyungsoo’s gaze, dominance continues to radiate from the elder despite his shorter stature, and it makes Jongin positively weak in the knees.

“You’re such a good boy, you took that so well,” Kyungsoo croons, pulling Jongin closer. Jongin lights up inside at the praise. “What do you want to do, little one? Tell Daddy what you want and it’s yours.”

Instead of talking, Jongin whines softly and presses his own erection against Kyungsoo’s hip, nuzzling his face into the crook of his daddy’s neck.

“Use your big boy words, kitten.”

“I-I want Daddy to touch me,” Jongin says, blushing furiously at the naughty words. “Down there.”

“Down where?” Kyungsoo asks, moving his hand down to caress the crimson welts that were now evident on Jongin’s backside.

“H-here,” Jongin tentatively moves Kyungsoo’s hand to hover over his now solid cock, “I don’t wanna say the bad word and make Daddy mad again…”

Kyungsoo can’t stop the lopsided grin that cracks his face. “You’ve learned your lesson well, Jongin-ah.” He rewards the younger by taking his length in his hand, drawing out a soft yet wanting moan from the blonde. Jongin’s not as big as Kyungsoo, but his cock fits perfectly in Kyungsoo’s hands and Kyungsoo thinks it’s one of the prettiest things he’s ever seen. He strokes slowly, enjoying the way Jongin leans more and more of his weight into Kyungsoo, muscles beginning to tremble ever so slightly from exertion.

“Bend over again and spread your legs for Daddy, little one,” Kyungsoo says, his voice having dropped to a low, husky tone. Jongin whimpers and nods, finally shedding the unbuttoned white shirt that is doing nothing to conceal his body, and presses his chest agains the cold wood once again. Kyungsoo crouches behind him, making no move to finish removing his own boxers nor to tuck himself away, rather opting to let his cock hang heavy between his legs as he leans forward and licks a hot stripe up the cleft of Jongin’s ass. Jongin moans, and Kyungsoo revels in the way Jongin’s hole seems to blossom for him, allowing him to slide his tongue in with ease.

This is one of Jongin’s favorite things in the world.

His gasps and high-pitched whines fill the air, mingling with the slick, obscene sounds of Kyungsoo working his tongue inside of the younger. Kyungsoo knows that he will have to leave Jongin in order to fetch their lube from the bedroom before he goes any further, but is reluctant to do so with the way the blonde is turning to putty under his ministrations. He instead teases the rim with the pad of his thumb, grinning against the skin when Jongin’s hips jerk against his will at the sudden sensation.

“P-please put it in Daddy…”

Jongin’s voice sounds wrecked already, despite the fact that Kyungsoo has yet to really get started. The elder shakes his head.

“It’s not slick enough yet baby; it’ll hurt you.” He punctuates his sentence with a leisurely swirl of his tongue around the pink entrance. Jongin’s thighs tremble.

“G-go get it please…”

Kyungsoo laves his tongue over a particularly bright lash mark on Jongin’s skin before standing.

“Stay.”

Jongin obeys, pressing his cheek against the tabletop and watching Kyungsoo quickly retreat down the hall to their bedroom. He’s naked when he returns, carrying a pink bottle of lube (Jongin had picked it out) in one hand and his glasses in the other. They don’t use restraints because Kyungsoo has always preferred to hold Jongin down himself. When Jongin is gagged it’s with Kyungsoo’s fingers, when he’s choked it’s with his strong hand, when he moves around too much he’s stilled by Kyungsoo’s firm grip on his thighs, his hips, his hair. The younger secretly prefers it this way as well.

Jongin tenses when a lubed finger presses against his entrance, but then obeys the smooth voice behind him commanding him to relax. The first finger slides in easily enough, his ass having already adjusted to the feeling of Kyungsoo’s mouth, but the second brings some discomfort. Jongin winces but keeps his mouth shut, reminding himself to be a good boy for Daddy.

Kyungsoo knows Jongin better than the younger realizes, however, and soothingly rubs the boy’s hip with his free hand. Kyungsoo’s fingers aren’t as long as Jongin’s, his not quite reaching Jongin’s prostate, but the blonde keens anyways at the delightful burn that pulls at his abdomen when Kyungsoo scissors his fingers inside him.

Kyungsoo isn’t insecure about the length of his fingers. He has something else that makes Jongin scream himself breathless.

The third finger elicits a moan from the younger, thighs quivering as he desperately grinds back for something more. Kyungsoo is pressing his hard cock against Jongin’s thigh as he works, and despite the fact that Jongin can see nothing but mahogany and the decorative bowl of fruit in the center of their table, he can feel the elder’s throbbing as if it was part of his own body. It’s driving Jongin mad with want.

“I n-need it…”

“Daddy’s got you baby, just relax,” Kyungsoo croons, petting Jongin’s hair before kicking the inside of his ankle, causing the boy to gasp in surprise and spread his legs wider than before. The new position brings his hips to the perfect height for Kyungsoo to slowly push in, holding his little’s shoulder to keep him steady as he bottoms out.

Jongin takes deep breaths to collect himself. He’s getting too excited, and he doesn’t want playtime to be over too soon. Kyungsoo feels so good inside him, so big, and it takes all he has to keep himself still.

Kyungsoo is having similar thoughts. Jongin looks incredible spread out on the table like this, and his ass is impossibly tight around his cock. No matter how many times he has sex with Jongin, it seems like every time is more mind-blowing than the last. “Good boy,” he groans out, trailing his hand down Jongin’s toned back as he slowly rolls his hips. “How does it feel, baby…”

“S-so good, D-daddy…” Jongin swallows and wets his lips before continuing. “F-feels good, wanna make Daddy feel good…”

Jongin clenches his muscles around Kyungsoo’s cock, and Kyungsoo takes it as the go-ahead to start moving. He keeps his left hand planted firmly on Jongin’s back, preventing the younger from doing anything except moaning as Kyungsoo begins to thrust into him: slowly at first, but gaining speed. Jongin’s moans start out as whimpers, his thighs straining to keep his socked feet from sliding across the floor as Kyungsoo’s hips quickly adopt a more aggressive pace.

“Kyungsoo!” he shouts, grabbing at the table when the elder slams into him, gasping at his mistake and receiving a hard smack to his already injured ass before he could correct himself.

“What did you say, little one?”

“D-daddy, I meant Daddy, I’m sorry Daddy…”

Jongin tears up, hoping with all his heart that Kyungsoo wouldn’t stop to punish him again, but Kyungsoo simply growls and resumes pounding into Jongin at a pace more ruthless than before. The blonde cries out, almost sobbing as he struggles to keep himself still.

Kyungsoo is _so_ big, and Jongin’s sanity begins to slip away at the feeling of the elder’s hips smacking against his abused ass, driving his cock in deeper and deeper until Jongin is reduced to a quivering mess of “ _daddy_ , _daddy_ , _daddy_ ,” on the kitchen table. The pitch of his voice rises sharply when Kyungsoo hoists his knee up onto the table, the abrupt change of angle striking something in his core that makes him nearly scream.

“That’s it baby boy, let Daddy hear your pretty voice…”

Kyungsoo’s breath is hot in Jongin’s ear, his velvet voice impossibly low and lecherous and dripping with lust. Jongin convulses beneath him.

“D-daddy I can’t…”

“Yes you can,” Kyungsoo croons, gripping Jongin’s tangled blonde hair and yanking his chest off the table. Jongin is, to Kyungsoo’s delight, extraordinarily flexible due to his talents as a dancer, and his spine easily arches to accommodate the movement. The top of his thigh continues to knock into the table with Kyungsoo’s powerful thrusts, and his hard cock bounces in tandem with their movements. Kyungsoo pulls until Jongin is looking at him upside down, tears spilling from his eyes at the combination of blinding pleasure and burning pain. The elder drinks in the sight, a moan escaping him when Jongin tightens around him again, and Jongin can’t hold back the proud little smile that graces his features upon hearing the sound.

Kyungsoo releases his hair suddenly, and Jongin narrowly avoids smashing his nose into the wood of the table. He hears the scrape of a chair, and suddenly Kyungsoo is sitting in it, comfortably reclined with Jongin trembling on his lap. Jongin struggles to regain his breath, sinking down onto Kyungsoo’s cock and leaning against his hard chest, and the elder murmurs gentle words of praise and encouragement against Jongin’s sweaty skin. When Jongin has regained some control over his own muscles, he straightens his posture and slowly begins to ride Kyungsoo’s cock.

Historically, this has never been Kyungsoo’s favorite position. Even before he became Jongin’s Daddy, he had always preferred to be in control of his bed partners. However, the way Jongin’s hips can move when they aren’t being restrained is, in Kyungsoo’s opinion, the eighth wonder of the world.

Jongin tosses his head back, moaning and bouncing in earnest. He can feel Kyungsoo’s eyes on him, and is eager to put on a good show. Planting his feet on the ground, he slowly rolls his body, smiling to himself at Kyungsoo’s low moan.

“Y-yes baby, you’re such a good boy Jongin-ah…”

The throaty words send shivers down Jongin’s spine, and he glows at the praise. Kyungsoo roughly thrusts his hips up, catching Jongin by surprise and making him cry out and grip the edge of the table for support, but Kyungsoo doesn’t stop there. Strong hands move to Jongin’s hips, holding him steady and helping him bounce faster, slamming his hips down harder against the elder’s own. Jongin can no longer form sentences, instead allowing a steady stream of gasps and moans and “daddy”s to spill from his swollen lips. His cock is dripping, and he’s dying to touch himself, but he knows better than to ask just yet.

Kyungsoo, though he appears as stoic as usual, is slowly beginning to unwind as well. Jongin is so pliant, so submissive, so eager to please him. Adrenaline courses through his veins as he watches Jongin fuck himself on his cock, filling himself to the brim before lifting his hips until only the head remained inside, only to slam himself back down with a moan or a desperate cry of his name.

“D-daddy, I’m c-close…”

“A little longer, baby boy,” Kyungsoo grinds out, rolling his hips up into Jongin’s. “Wait for me.”

Jongin sobs, his whole body vibrating with the need for release. “P-please Daddy, I can’t hold it…”

Kyungsoo ignores him, thrusting faster and faster until Jongin becomes a boneless pile of limbs on top of him. The younger barely recognizes his own voice when he begs, “P-please let me come D-Daddy… m-make me come and then c-come in my m-mouth…”

He isn’t prepared for when Kyungsoo’s rough hand finds its way to his dick, pumping it quickly and with purpose. A choked scream tears from Jongin’s throat, drowning out Kyungsoo’s low “ _come_ _for_ _me_ , _little_ _one_ ,” his body convulsing and contorting as if he’s possessed when his weeping cock finally spills white over Kyungsoo’s fist. The ecstasy is blinding, and Jongin’s ears are ringing, blocking out the faint sound of his own desperate moans as Kyungsoo continues to brutally fuck him through his orgasm.

It isn’t until the white flooding Jongin’s vision begins to turn black around the edges that Kyungsoo pulls out, forcing Jongin to his knees once again. Jongin is still quivering, but he can’t help but be enraptured by the way Kyungsoo’s fist, the same one that is still dripping with Jongin’s come, is working over his own cock. It’s a sight to behold, really, and Jongin’s mouth waters.

“Open wide, little one.”

Kyungsoo sounds almost as wrecked as Jongin feels, and the younger happily follows instructions, doing nothing to keep the tired grin off his face as the elder finally comes with a loud groan, shooting thick ribbons of come across Jongin’s face and tongue. His eyes instinctually shut when he catches some in his lashes, but quickly wipes it away in order to keep his eyes focused on his lover’s face.

Kyungsoo is fighting for breath, but looks down to meet his little’s eyes when he feels the blonde gently lapping at his softening cock. Jongin’s face is a mess of come, sweat and tears, but Kyungsoo still thinks it’s the most beautiful thing in his world.

He’s overcome by exhaustion, but he’s not finished with Jongin yet. He crouches next to the younger boy, gently brushing his sweaty hair out of his face.

“Are you alright, Jongin-ah?”

Jongin can’t respond right away, still trying to get a grip on himself. He grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and holds it tightly. Kyungsoo intertwines their fingers.

“Nod if you’re okay.”

Jongin smiles softly at him and nods. The sheer amount of love and trust in his dark eyes melts Kyungsoo’s heart. Kyungsoo presses a soft kiss to Jongin’s knuckles before standing, retreating to the kitchen to fill Jongin’s favorite cup with water and to fetch a damp paper towel to clean his face. The younger is attempting to stand when he returns, and Kyungsoo quickly puts the cup and napkin down in favor of helping him up. Kyungsoo helps him into a chair before handing him the cup, gently cleaning the mess on Jongin’s face as he drank.

“Shower?”

Jongin nods gratefully, finding his voice in order to say “yes please.” Kyungsoo abandons the dishes still cluttering the kitchen, picking Jongin up in his arms and holding him close as he carries Jongin to their bathroom.

Their shower is full of gentle kisses, lingering touches, and quiet apologies from Jongin. Kyungsoo holds him close, making sure every inch of him is clean and reassuring him that everything is okay, that he took it so well, that he was such a good boy and that he loves him more than anything in the world. When they exit the shower, Kyungsoo carries Jongin back to bed, allowing him to lie on his stomach as Kyungsoo gently rubs lotion over the bruising flesh of Jongin’s backside.

“Daddy?”

“Yes baby?”

Jongin shifts and peeks over his shoulder at the elder, clinging to his stuffed penguin. “I-I just really love you a lot…”

The blonde’s soft smile elicits a smile of Kyungsoo’s own, and he leans down to softly kiss his boyfriend’s lips.

“I know, little one. I love you too.”

Kyungsoo lies down beside Jongin only after he’s completely satisfied with the state of Jongin’s well-being, and Jongin sets the stuffie aside in order to cling to Kyungsoo instead.

“Do you still want to go to the swings?”

Jongin can hear the smile in Kyungsoo’s voice without having to open his eyes.

“Maybe tomorrow.”


End file.
